


Cornered

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel has to save the reader from certain death, and she shows him just how grateful she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

You couldn’t see a damn thing in the darkness, and every step you took was hesitant. The warehouse was full of Lucifer’s minions and you’d lost the rest of the group ages ago. In the distance, you heard gunshots and you turned, seeing nothing at all. There were no shouts following the gun shots, and you hoped to god it was the demons on the receiving end of the noise. A door slammed not far from where you were stood, and you cursed softly, squinting to try and see what was around you. As you turned, your foot knocked against something and you dropped to the ground, finding a body, still warm on the floor. Rooting in your pockets, you found your lighter and flicked it on, seeing the face of one of the hunters who’d been with you, dead. You couldn’t remember his name – half of them you’d never met before. You knew Bobby, and Sam and Dean, Rufus…but that was about it. It was unusual for a group this large to work together, but when the end of the world was nigh…all bets were off.

Standing straight, you put the lighter away, willing your eyes to adjust quickly to the darkness. A quick sniff of the air allowed you to find a fresh breeze, which would hopefully lead you to a way out. After a few minutes of walking, you hit a dead end, and scowled, pausing for a moment. You could shout to the others to let them know where you were, but that would also alert any demons to your position and you only had a certain amount of bullets, which wouldn’t kill them and it was likely they’ll kill you before you could exorcise them. And to top it off, your cell was getting no reception in this back alley warehouse.

This was half the reason you stuck to hunting in the cities. There weren’t many hunters that liked it, but ghosts were just as likely to loiter in a city block as a backwater town, and you were not a fan of long drives. You prided yourself on being legit as well – credit card scams may have been all the range for other hunters, but you stuck to online businesses, and were smart about it. Okay, you had to impersonate officers more than you liked, but that was part and parcel of the job.

A growl-like sound echoed through the darkness behind you, and you edged towards the wall, hoping to find a door or some way of escape. With a sigh of relief, you found a handle and pulled it, slamming the door behind you. Turning with your back to the door, you realised you were in some sort of store room, and this one had windows, which was allowing some moonlight in through the thin and battered glass.

Unfortunately it had about twenty demons stood at the other end, the six missing victims you’d all been searching for tied to posts, gagged and terrified.

Shit.

‘Er…hi guys. Am I late?’ You grinned, summoning as much bravado as you could. It was likely you were dead meat from here, but you knew it would happen sooner or later.

'An extra. Oh goody.’ One of the demons stepped forward, his tone full of swagger, eyes flashing black as he regarded you. 'And she’s pretty one.’

'Dream on.’ You retorted, your mind racing for a way out. Coming up empty handed, you raised your gun, knowing you didn’t have anywhere near enough bullets, and no where near enough strength to take on twenty odd demons intent on completing their sacrifice. 'So we gonna stand here all day?’

'You think you can take all of us?’ Cocky replied. 'You’re either brave or stupid. Although I’m leaning towards the latter.’ You pulled the trigger, shooting him in the chest, right in the heart. He stumbled backwards, lifting a hand to the wound, before chuckling. 'Definitely the latter.’ He looked towards his companions, nodding, and three of them rushed forward. You fired again, hitting one of them in the head, which took him down, but the other two kept on coming. A punch landed in your gut, and you grunted, before replying with an uppercut to his jaw, just as the other demon swung a hit towards your temple. He missed, and you wrapped your arms around his middle, pushing him to the floor. Straddling his waist, you landed several hard punches to his face, before the other two grabbed you, your gun clattering to the floor, uselessly as they pulled you backwards. The one you’d been punching got up, before approaching you where you were struggling between the two others. His hand closed around your neck, cutting off your air, and the pressure in your temples increased as you struggled to breathe.

'Don’t kill her just yet.’ Cocky ordered, and the demon’s grip on your throat loosened, allowing air through your burning oesophagus. 'May as well add her to the line up. Hunter blood. Lucifer will be pleased.’

You fought back unsuccessfully as they dragged you towards the group of frightened sacrifices, most of them whimpering at the failed rescue attempt. They didn’t have an extra place for you, but Cocky thought ahead and pulled a rusty old table from the side of the room, watching as the other demons threw you onto it, ignoring your pained cry as metal dug into your back. They tied you down, and you pulled at the bindings desperately, knowing this was probably it.

'I think our little heroine can die first.’ Cocky said, pulling a knife from the inside pocket of his jacket and approaching you. The cold steel glinted in the dim moonlight, and you saw etchings on the blade. He lowered it to your chest, placing the point over your heart. 'This is probably going to hurt. But don’t worry. It’s for a good cause.’

'Hey, douchebag.’ Another voice distracted the demons, and you tried to move your head to see what was going on. 'That’s mine.’

'What?’ Cocky asked, grinning. 'This little thing?’ He pointed to you.

'You got it buddy.’ The voice was recognisable and you felt warm in your chest. You’d never thought in a million years that he’d get involved in this, but you weren’t going to complain about his timely approach. 'I’d suggest you step back.’

'And you are?’

'Name’s Gabriel.’ Several of the demons murmured, aware of his identity. 'And you really, really don’t want to piss me off.’

'Over a human? Thought you angels were all for the apocalypse?’

'Not when it involves her.’ You frowned, unsure of what he meant. Sure, you and Gabriel had had a few run ins over the years, but you’d always thought he regarded you as an amusement. He’d helped you out on occasion, but he’d never shown much interest in anything other than winding you up. Of course, there was that time he’d zapped you to the Caribbean, insisting everyone needed a holiday. But that had been a joke, right? 'Now, back the hell off.’

'There’s twenty of us and one of you, pal.’

'Are you really that dense? I’m an archangel.’

The demon shrugged. 'There’s only one angel who has power over me.’

You heard Gabriel click his fingers, and two of the demons exploded. 'That prove enough.’

'Lucifer will give me the strength to defeat you.’

Gabriel sighed. 'I really hate the devout types. Lucifer doesn’t give you jack, kiddo. Demons are cockroaches to him.’

Cocky growled, pointing the knife at Gabriel, and you tried to raise your head, wondering exactly how much Gabriel would be grinning right now at the pointless threat. 'Blasphemy!’ The demon rushed, followed by his peers, and you struggled against the ropes, desperate to see what was going on. As you managed to pull one wrist free, Gabriel shouted.

'Close your eyes!’ You looked up, seeing the sacrifices obey the order, and you squeezed your eyes shut tightly, feeling the heat and seeing the blinding light through your closed lids. When it faded, you opened them, the smell of burning flesh and sulphur in the air. Quiet engulfed the room, save for the weeping and whimpering of the humans tied to the poles. A warm hand descended on your arm and you opened your eyes, seeing Gabriel looking down at you, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 'How come I gotta keep saving your ass, Y/N? Delectable as it is, I do have other things to do.’

You pushed yourself up as he freed you, and rubbed your wrists where the bindings had bitten into you. 'Didn’t ask for your help, Gabe.’

'But you needed it.’ He pointed out, and you shrugged.

'Everyone dies some time.’ You said, looking over at the sacrifices. 'What about them?’ He looked over his shoulder.

'Wouldn’t worry. The wonder brothers are outside. Good thing they weren’t busting in to an army of demons and your mutilated corpse, huh?’ You shook your head in aggravation with him, rolling your eyes at the same time.

'Well, thanks. But you should probably get out of here. The Winchesters are not your biggest fans.’

'That’s it?’ He pouted. 'No big, wet sloppy kiss for your knight in shining armour?’ You chuckled, and he grinned, looking towards the door. Noises came from outside, and you heard Dean shouting at his brother. Your eyes locked on Gabriel as his expression changed, and he smiled. 'You realise I’m not leaving without you.’

'Gabriel, I’ve got shit to do. There’s a mission here.’

'And they,’ he inclined his head towards the door, 'can handle it.’ He leaned in close, his breath hot on your skin. 'Did you not hear what I told that demon asshole? You’re mine.’

The warehouse disappeared, and your head swam as you realised you were no longer sitting on an uncomfortable table, but a plush queen sized bed with luxurious coverings. Gabriel was stood next to the bed, the smile still on his face.

'Seriously, I do not have time for this.’ You pushed yourself to your feet, crying out a little as you pulled the wound on your back. Realisation of how battered and bruised you were set in, and you limped past him. 'Send me back.’

'No.’ He replied, shrugging a little. You whirled on him, trying to ignore the pain.

'Gabriel, send me back!’

The archangel stepped forward and poked you in the stomach, which made you cry out and double over. 'You’ve got internal bleeding. That bit of metal caused more damage than you realised. I send you back, and you’re dead if you don’t get to a hospital in half an hour. I didn’t go to the trouble of rescuing you to leave you in the hands of the friggin’ Winchesters.’

'I’m not your problem.’ You replied through gritted teeth.

'Jeez, Y/N. How dense are you? You’re my only problem. Cause somewhere along the line of bugging the shit out of you, I went and fell in love with your stupid ass!’ He was practically yelling now, and you stared at him in shock. He was what now with the who?

Gabriel sighed, reaching out and grabbing your arm to pull you closer. His hand snaked down over your back, and warmth spread through your veins as light filled the room, and the pain was gone. He pulled his hand away but remained close, his nose centimetres from yours.

'I don’t…how…’ You struggled for words as your eyes locked with him. 'Why me?’

'That’s the question you settle on?’ He asked. 'Why you? Have you met you? You’re the most stubborn, tenacious, independent woman I’ve ever met. You fight like a godamn lioness and never give up. And to top it all off…’ He chuckled. 'Honey, you’ve got a great rack.’ The final comment made you roll your eyes, but it didn’t mean you were overwhelmed and complimented by what he’d said. 'I’ve spent the last two years watching you, thinking up new ways to tease you. You were just a game at first, another hunter, but when you managed to catch me the first time…I knew it then. All the imaginary and conjured women in the world couldn’t match up to you, sweetheart.’ His hand reached up, his thumb stroking your cheek and you leaned into it unconsciously. 'How the hell could anyone not fall for you?’

'Plenty of people managed not to.’ You replied, and he chuckled.

'Yeah, well, you tend to keep the company of morons.’ He looked down. 'How about we slip into something a little more comfortable?’ He clicked his fingers, and your clothes disappeared, replaced by a silk black negligee, and you felt your bare feet sink into the carpet. The filth from the hunt was gone, and you felt somewhat refreshed but a little violated by the change. 'Better?’

'Gabe, I don’t think…’

'You trying to tell me that you don’t want this? Cos, honey, I’ve seen your fantasies.’ You blushed and he grinned. 'Like the one with the whipped cream and chocolate fondue? Oh baby, that one was a doozy.’

'Shut up.’ You whispered, embarrassed that he could see that sort of thing.

'Don’t you get it yet, Y/N?’ He stepped closer, pushing himself up against you. 'You’re mine. And tonight, I’m going to prove it to you.’ He pushed his lips against yours and for a brief moment, you considered resisting. But then, you didn’t really want to. He was right. You’d wanted Gabriel, despite how irritating he could be, you’d been attracted to him from the start. And right now, you felt like a thousand suns were burning across your skin, and the intense build up in your stomach was only matched by the butterflies in your chest. You were his. Completely.

He moved you towards the bed, one hand on your ass and the other groping your breast through the silk fabric of the negligee. You felt the bed against the back of your thighs, and he pushed you backwards, watching as you landed, hair splayed out behind your head as he looked down on you like a predator. Without warning, he dropped to his knees, spreading your legs and moving the silk out of his way. You realised that you weren’t wearing any panties, just as his tongue touched to your sex, making you groan in wanton need. A chuckle erupted from him at the noise you made.

'How long’s it been, sweetheart?’ You didn’t answer. It had been long enough. It wasn’t like you had time to go out on the pull. 'You smell divine.’ He dragged his tongue up the length of your pussy, separating your moistening lips, before plunging a finger deep inside you as he licked your clit. You arched your back, your fists curling into balls at your sides, even as he added a second finger, his eyes watching you as you writhed underneath his ministrations. He pulled back, still pumping two fingers inside of you, stroking the most sensitive spot inside you, and watching as you came undone.

'Gabe…’ You gasped, grinding down onto his hand, and he only increased the pressure, pulling every last drop of ecstasy out of you.

'Come on baby, I wanna see you squirt those delicious juices all over my hand.’ His words only served to push you further into bliss, and you cried out, spasming, cumming hard and the room seemed to disappear in a shroud of white noise. 'That’s it.’ His words sounded really far away, and you slowly stopped moving, the world taking its time to come back to you. Gabriel pulled his hand from your cunt, licking his fingers clean as you lay, legs spread on the now slightly damp sheets. 'Mmmm.’ He moaned, closing his eyes as he savoured your taste. 'Bet you feel as good as you taste.’

He stood up, and you watched through half lidded eyes, still on the come down from the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. Moving around the bed, he stripped as he went, then climbed onto the mattress behind you. You rolled over onto your front, feeling his hands pull you closer and you didn’t even try to resist.

'On your hands and knees, baby. Show me that delectable ass.’

'I thought it was stupid?’ You muttered and he shook his head, lightly tapping the aforementioned body part with the palm of his hand.

'Shut up.’ He growled, before pulling your hips so you were on your hands and knees before him. He grunted in appreciation, one hand splayed over one ass cheek, his other holding his cock. He rubbed the head over your cleft, and you groaned, pushing back towards him. 'Eager.’ Gabe commented, before dipping the head of his cock between your folds, and you gasped. Then he pulled away, chuckling as he did so. Without warning, he pushed forward slowly, to the hilt, filling you completely, stretching you like you’d never felt before. 'Fucking…tight…’ He hissed, stopping when he was fully sheathed in your pussy, allowing you time to adjust. 'Gonna show you…you’re mine.’ His words were filled with a tone you’d never heard before, and the possessiveness of what he said filled your body with fire, and he gave a hard thrust, making you cry out.

'Uh…uh…’ You couldn’t form words as he started to fuck you with long hard strokes, bottoming out every time, almost to the point of pain, but it only increased the crescendo your body was building to. 'Gabriel…’

His hand gripped your ass cheeks, holding you open as he pumped into you, his thumb brushing over your asshole, giving you even more of a thrill. The way he was fucking you was animalistic, bruising, but god, it was beautiful and everything you’d ever fantasised about.

'Har…harder…’ You begged, and he obliged, landing a sharp slap to your ass. It stung but you loved it, and seconds later, his thumb returned to your asshole, moistened now. He pushed against you gently, only allowing his thumb to sink in up to the knuckle, but the combined pressure made you explode and you screamed, coming hard over his cock as he fucked you from behind, his strokes increasing. He didn’t let up as you came, and you felt like you’d pass out from the pleasure, your elbows giving way so you were laying on your forearms, your face buried in the pillows, not believing the sounds you were hearing were coming from you.

Suddenly, he stopped, and you whimpered in loss as he pulled away, only to feel his hands pushing you onto your back. He settled between your legs, his hand fisting in the fabric of the negligee, ripping it from your body with little to no effort. You were naked underneath him, his hot gaze on your skin as he held his cock up to your entrance, pushing into you once more. It was easier this time, not as much pressure, but by now your body was adjusted to him. He groaned again when he was inside you, before he started to rotate his hips, slamming into you. 'Watch me, baby. Eyes on my face. I want to watch you come. I want you to watch me come.’ He grinned, lowering his head to grip one pert nipple between his teeth. The sudden burst of sensation made you cry out, and he let go, worried he’d hurt you.

'Don’t stop.’

'Never.’ Gabriel replied, returning to your breast, suckling hard as he held your hip with one hand, his cock pistoning into you with all the force of an archangel behind it. He was bruising you, and you didn’t care, knowing you’d probably struggle to walk tomorrow. So, so worth it.

He switched to the other breast, and you found yourself coming again, your walls clamping down on him, and he released your nipple, his eyes locked on yours. His cock swelled and as you continued to spasm under the duress of your orgasm, Gabriel followed you over the edge, pumping shot after shot of warm seed into your core, his body shuddering as he reached completion.

Your mingled pants filled the room, and he smiled before pressing a kiss to your lips and rolling away. Combined juices ran down your thighs to pool on the sheets, and you turned, snuggling up to him.

'So. Did I match up to what you’d dreamt?’ He asked cockily and you giggled.

'Yeah.’

'Darn it. I was planning on fucking you all night long.’ He replied, turning to kiss you, his cock still hard, bouncing against your leg.

'I’m not gonna stop you.’

'You realise that I’m not going to ever give this up, right?’

You paused for a moment, looking into his eyes, as you traced your thumb over his lips. 'I know.’ A smile crossed your face, and your hand dropped to his cock. 'Like I said, I’m not gonna stop you.’


End file.
